Disturbance
by Paix'Q
Summary: Recueil de petites historiettes :D Principalement shônen-ai. Update : OS Xemnas - God of a shrinking universe -, & Riku - The taste of that pleasure - .
1. Riku, Riku, Axel

KUKU =)

Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Et je reviens, mais je poste même pas la suite de R,L&T. Je suis pitoyable. Mais même si ça fait des mois, j'ai toujours pas fini. Alors j'ai décidé de quand même posté un petit quelque chose, qui trainait sur mon ordi. Pour la fic, comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, elle arrive bientôt. Et après je pourrai enfin commenter toutes les fics que j'ai en retard l'esprit tranquille.

Mais bref, j'ai écrit ces p'tites histoires, plus longues que des drabbles, mais trop courtes pour être des ones-shot, donc j'ai décidé de les regrouper, et je pense que j'en posterai encore ici ( pas avant d'avoir posté mon prochain chapitre d'R,L&T, je vous rassure X3 ), vu qu'elles seront toutes dans le même genre ( soit sous POV et écrites à la deuxième personne du singulier, parce que ça fait classe ) et aborderont toutes à peu près les mêmes thèmes, à savoir la drogue, la cigarette, la déchéance amoureuse, la mort, etc. Enfin rien de très mielleux, bisounours ou quoi que ce soit, mais vu que c'est de moi, on s'y attendait.

Il y aura de tous les couples, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé dans la diversité en écrivant sur trois couples différents, même si j'ai choisi deux fois d'écrire sous POV de Riku. Y'aura peut-être même des couples hétéro d'ailleurs. Et des trucs sans couple. J'en ai écrit quelques uns en plus de ceux-là, et j'ai encore des idées ( en plus vu que c'est pas très long je me fatigue pas beaucoup \o/ ), donc je verrai.

Ah, petite précision, le premier est un UA. Les deux autres, pas vraiment. Et les noms après les " ~ " sont les fameux " il " dans le texte ( vous aviez tous deviné, je sais ) .

J'espère que ça vous plaira, en attendant la suite de ma fic :) même si je sais que ça ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner, en plus ça se lit super vite, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux X)

**Disclaimer ( parce que ça me manquait ) :** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix, et blablabla.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**In Riku's side**

_**Drugs are sweet, you are poison **_~ Axel

* * *

Tu halètes dans cette chambre noire. Quelques seringues gisent à tes pieds. Dans un râle de souffrance, tu tombes à genoux.

Tes cheveux d'argent caressent ton visage. Tu sens leur odeur citronnée, mais il y en a une autre, plus forte, qui accapare tous tes sens.

L'odeur de ta douleur, de ton sacrifice, de tes conneries. Celle de la poudre, sur ta table de chambre. Celle des pilules d'Ecstasy que tu tiens fermement dans ton poing serré.

Tu ne sais plus quand tout cela à commencé. Tu te souviens juste de la peur, de la détresse, de l'amertume.

Et de la cigarette, de l'alcool, qui ne suffisaient pas à tarir tes larmes.

Tu voulais plus. Tu y as gouté. Tu as sombré.

Tu te souviens de lui, de son sourire, de sa chaleur. Et de tes promesses, de tes mensonges.

_Pardon. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je t'aime._

Encore et encore.

Il t'observait. Il savait. Il se taisait.

Son regard est devenu presque aussi morne que le tien à force, terni de jour en jour par la pitié que tu lui inspirais.

Son amour et son désir pour toi se sont fait la malle, chaque fois un peu plus dès lors qu'il posait les yeux sur tes bras meurtris.

Tu as voulu le quitter.

Tu l'as cent fois supplié de te laisser t'en aller. Il refuse.

Il ne veux pas, il s'accroche. T'abandonner est impensable. Alors il jure qu'il te protégera.

C'est stupide. Celui qui a besoin d'être protégé, ce n'est pas toi.

Tu refuses de le salir d'avantage. Tu peux déjà le sentir, l'étau suffocant de votre amour meurtrier se refermant lentement sur vous. C'est douloureux, plus que tu ne peux en supporter.

Tu hurles. Tu pleures.

Il est là, il te couve du regard, il te jure que tout ira bien. Il te murmure qu'il t'aime encore, alors que tu vomis à ses pieds.

Il n'a pas réalisé que c'était lui, plus encore que la drogue, qui était en train de te tuer.

* * *

**In Riku's side**

_**Smoke for kill my sorrow**_ ~ Sora

* * *

_Smoke._

L'odeur âcre de la cigarette titillant tes narines. Son arôme se répandant lentement dans ta gorge sèche.

_Smoke._

Et tu parviens à oublier. Ses yeux bleus océan, son sourire innocent, son visage enfantin. Ce lui omniprésent en toi qui s'en va dans un nuage de fumée.

_Smoke._

Tu l'as souillé, blessé, trahi. Tu l'as mené à sa perte, tu l'as assassiné. Et tu as replanté la lame. Tu l'as abandonné, il t'a retrouvé. Il t'a pardonné.

_Smoke._

Tu es un salaud. Tu aimes le détruire. Tu jubiles à l'idée le voir se damner en ton nom. Tu sais que c'est mal. Et tu souffres aussi, au fond.

_Smoke._

Il est parfait. Il est tout ce que tu n'es pas et que tu voudrais être. Charmant, valeureux, aimant. Et toi, à côté, qui es-tu ? Un étranger qui ne mérite même pas pas son amitié.

_Smoke._

Amitié. Il y croit dur comme fer. Alors que tes yeux brûlant de désir vrillent les siens. Il ne comprend pas qu'il joue avec le feu. Il n'a jamais rien compris, de toute façon.

_Smoke. _

Et ça te tue. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas résister encore bien longtemps.

Alors tu fumes. Tu t'envoles quelques instants. Et puis tu tombes. Tu te brises les ailes. Et tu recommences.

_Smoke._

Comme avec lui. Tu joues un peu, et puis tu le brises.

Et tu t'accables de reproches. Mais tu continues, toujours.

_Smoke._

Et tu l'aimes pour mieux le haïr.

* * *

**In Axel's side **

_**Just a game**_ _**of love**_ ~ Roxas

* * *

_Je ne manquerai à personne._

Une phrase qui résonne en toi, aussi clairement que l'orage transperçant le ciel nuageux.

Son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, son odeur. Ils ont disparus. Aussi facilement que cette simple phrase.

Ses paroles tranchantes qui comblaient tous tes silences. Sa froideur. Et son sourire, rare, précieux. Envolés.

Mais tu n'as pas oublié.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Que pouvait-il bien dire, de toute façon ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Tout comme toi.

Il était beau. Simplement beau. Vous étiez coéquipiers, vous êtes devenus amis. Tu l'aimais. Tu savais que votre relation ne pouvait pas se résumer à une banale amitié. Cette chose battant dans ta poitrine était sans cesse là pour te le rappeler.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ton amour.

Les mots "Je t'aime" ne signifiaient absolument rien pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, il était effrayé. Il avait peur de la souffrance.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui te faisait souffrir. Il te rendait fou. Ses lèvres malgré lui gonflées par le plaisir. Tu peux encore les sentir sur les tiennes. Si douces et attirantes.

_" Arrête. Peut importe les efforts que tu feras, je ne peux pas t'aimer. "_

_" C'est juste un jeu. "_

Et tous ces odieux mensonges que tu inventais pour qu'il t'appartienne. Tu savais pertinemment qu'il ne t'aimait pas, pas comme ça du moins. Alors tu prétendais la même chose. Tu prétendais que ce n'était pas sérieux. Pour ne pas perdre ta dignité face à lui. Le peu de dignité qui s'envolait instantanément dès que tu te noyais dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Et puis, il est parti. Pas entièrement à cause de toi, mais tu es intimement persuadé que tes actes l'ont conforté dans sa décision.

Alors tu as camouflé ta peine et tes remords derrière des sourires hautains. Comme toujours.

Pour toi, il n'y avait que cette phrase cruelle et fausse, et ses lèvres rosées qui se sont posées une dernière fois sur les tiennes. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Comme s'il n'était que le vieux songe d'une nuit d'été.

Un songe qui est en train de te hanter, alors que tu t'acharnes à fuir les miroirs, de peur d'apercevoir ce que tu voudrais cacher.

Bien sûr, tu iras le chercher. Tu sais qu'il ne sera plus le même, tu sais que tout cela finira mal. Mais tu le ramèneras quand même.

Le jeu n'est pas terminé. Tu n'as pas l'intention de perdre.


	2. Axel, Riku

**Disclaimer :** Ces petits loulous ne m'appartiennent pas.

Hop là !

J'ai été rapide pour en poster d'autres, non ? Et j'ai même eu le temps de commencer un peu le chapitre 13 de R,L&T avant d'écrire le deuxième one-shot de cette page (le premier était déjà écrit depuis la dernière fois). J'ai bu du Yop. Je pète la forme. (pour faire des blagues aussi vaseuses, je dois pas être aussi nette que je le prétend, finalement)

Je tiens à préciser qu'aucunes des deux historiettes suivantes ne sont UA. Bien que la deuxième aurait pu, mais non \o/ (bon, bien sûr, on est pas au cœur de l'action avec Donald, Dingo, Mickey, des combats, des serrures et ce genre de truc, mais ça peut s'encadrer dans l'univers du jeu)

-

-

-

-

* * *

**In Axel's side**

_**What's worth living for ?**_ ~ Roxas

* * *

Tu ne savais pas. Tu ne comprenais pas.

Tu agissais, car c'était tout ce qu'ils te demandaient. Obéir. Toujours. Sans poser de questions.

Tu te blessais toi-même afin de trouver ton but. Ton but, impossible à atteindre, étant donné que tu étais incapable de le définir toi-même.

Cette existence vaine qui avait toujours été tienne, dans ce monde étourdi, où tu n'avais pas ta place.

Où tu existais, sans néanmoins vivre pour autant.

Tu étais là, sans aucune raison, sans savoir pourquoi, pour qui.

Et puis il est arrivé.

Ton soleil.

Tu as joué avec le feu, alors que tu étais persuadé pouvoir le contrôler.

Tu t'es brulé à la lumière incandescente de sa beauté.

Tu l'as aimé, alors que tu ne soupçonnais même pas en être capable.

Puis tu es mort. Quand il t'a quitté. Comme si tu t'étais tué toi-même de l'avoir trop désiré.

Tu lui as donné ton cœur, inexistant, ton âme, celle que tu croyais avoir déjà vendue à la réalisation du Kingdom Hearts. Il a poliment refusé.

Il est parti comme un ange. Il t'a abandonné. Tes démons ne faisaient pas le poids face aux siens.

Seul dans ces ténèbres éternelles, tu marches, et tu regrettes.

Tu te souviens de deux prunelles bleues teintées de tristesse.

* * *

**In Riku's side**

_**Kill for forget**_ _**my pain**_ ~ Sora & Kairi

* * *

**Un, deux, trois j'irai dans les bois...**

Elle court, vrillée par tes yeux meurtriers. Le ciel est particulièrement sombre ce soir. Seules quelques étoiles éclairent ses traits tordus par la peur. Sa robe trop courte remonte sur ses cuisses. Emplie d'une pudeur vaine, elle la tire vers le bas. Mais tu gagnes de plus en plus de terrain. Elle se retourne afin d'analyser ta progression. Elle hoquète de terreur, son regard azur croise le tien. Elle est belle. Bien trop belle, bien trop douce… Effrayée et vulnérable, elle n'en est que plus parfaite. Tu la détestes.

L'herbe bruisse sous ses pieds. Le vent souffle, et ses cheveux d'un roux dérangeant semblent danser derrière elle. La brise fraîche amène son odeur sucrée jusqu'à tes narines. Tu renifles dédaigneusement, submergé par une vague de dégout. Pas envers elle, non, seulement envers l'absurdité écoeurante de tes sentiments.

**Quatre, cinq, six cueillir des cerises...**

Tu t'apprêtes à commettre l'irréparable, et tu en es conscient. Mais la blessure de ton cœur est bien trop profonde. Il y a quelques temps, tu étais heureux. Quand Sora remuait ciel et terre pour te chercher, quand il t'a supplié de revenir. Quand tu as accepté, quand il t'a sourit, pardonné. Mais il faut croire que le destin s'est fixé pour but de te détruire. Car les sourires qu'ils lui adressaient à elles étaient bien plus beaux, et empreint d'un amour qui ne te serait jamais destiné. Plus atroce encore que t'être brulé au fer chauffant, cette lumière émanant de leur bonheur t'as arraché le cœur.

Tu accélères le pas et tu te souviens. La voix de Sora, dans cette même forêt, murmurant une de ces vieilles comptines pour enfants. Sa petite main fermement agrippée à la tienne, ses pupilles uniquement accrochées aux tiennes. Ses cheveux, sa peau douce, entièrement donnés à toi. Avant elle. Avant que la jalousie ne te saute à la gorge. Avant, bien avant, que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de ton cœur déjà bien trop noir d'un amour que tu n'aurais jamais dû éprouver.

Sa voix chantante, si merveilleuse à tes oreilles…

A cet instant, tu doutes. Tu sais qu'il pourrait bien te tuer de ses propres mains si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de Kairi. Tu peux déjà imaginer son visage ravagé par les sanglots, ses yeux emplis de haine, ses mains tremblantes. Cette vision d'horreur t'arrache un soubresaut. Mais tu sais aussi que tu ne pourras pas supporter bien longtemps l'étouffante chaleur de leurs sentiments encore innocents. Le blesser t'effraie, et te submerge d'une vague de plaisir à la fois. Savoir que tu es la cause de tant d'émotions en lui t'as toujours exalté. Tes plaisanteries vexantes de gamins lui arrachaient toujours quelques larmes, pour ton plaisir amer. Mais vous n'êtes plus des enfants à présent. Ce soir, tu le leur feras comprendre à tous les deux.

**Sept, huit, neuf dans mon panier neuf...**

Elle se prend le pied dans une racine, trébuche, hurle, s'étale au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle n'ose pas relever son visage à présent couvert de terre vers toi. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Toi, tu l'observes, le ventre rongé, submergé par sa beauté sauvage.

Dans un dernier acte de désespoir, elle se relève, titube, se cache derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Elle gémit, étouffe un sanglot, glisse le long du tronc, ramène ses genoux vers elle. Elle prie pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar. Tes pas se rapprochent, lentement, lui susurrant doucement le supplice qui l'attend. Elle se cache les yeux de ses doigts fins. Elle appelle Sora, le supplie de venir la sauver, lui adresse ses derniers mots d'amour dans un souffle saccadé. Ce petit cinéma te fait sourire. Les filles sont tellement fragiles… Il est si facile de les détruire.

Tu contournes le tronc et t'accroupis face à elle. Elle crie, se débat. Tu la gifles. Elle se tait enfin et se décide à lever vers toi ses yeux apeurés.

- Pourquoi, Riku… ? t'interroge-t-elle dans un murmure tellement inaudible que tu te dois de déchiffrer ses paroles sur ses lèvres.

Tu ris, hausses les épaules. Tu ne le sais pas toi-même, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tu souhaites juste que cette torture cesse. Et la tuer est le seul moyen de te sortir de cet enfer.

Le sang bourdonne à ses oreilles. Elle ne perçoit plus les bruits alentours, plus le doux roulement des vagues sur la plage, ni le chant incessant des cigales. Juste cet horrible bruit, qui la secoue de toute part, la cloue au sol de terreur. Et devant ses beaux iris ternis par une peur sans nom, il y a toi. Toi qui sors lentement une lame aiguisée des poches de ton manteau. Tu aurais pu utiliser ton "arme", mais un poignard fait bien plus théâtral. Elle le voit, elle ne voit que ça, le tranchant de la lame se rapprochant peu à peu de sa gorge. Tu approches ta bouche de son oreille et lui murmure quelques mots d'adieu. Elle n'y prête pas attention, mais ta voix tremble. Alors comme cela, tu aurais peur ? De quoi au juste ? De souiller cette île que tu aimes tant ? Ou bien de lire tellement de dégout dans les yeux de Sora, à tel point que tout cela te semblera vain ? Tu accroches tes yeux à ceux de Kairi. Elle n'est déjà plus là. Sa conscience est partie. Elle est prête à mourir.

Tu ne la feras pas attendre plus longtemps.

Ta main tremblante effleure son cou. Tes doigts tracent une ligne invisible sur sa peau nacrée.

Tu fermes les yeux. Ta lame s'apprête à suivre ce parcours à la trace.

Pourtant, tu refuses, tu t'arrêtes. Tu si faible que cela te donne envie de vomir.

Tes paupières s'ouvrent. Tu attrapes le poignard à deux mains.

Dans ton élan de lâcheté, tu vises l'organe vital.

Et tu enfonces tes crocs acérés dans le cœur de celle qui aurait pu prétendre être ta meilleure amie.

Tu sens la vie s'écouler en elle. Tes mains se teintent du pourpre de son sang.

Sans remords. Pas encore.

**Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges.**

Sora ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à présent.

Tu as lâché ton poignard. Tu es debout dans la pénombre. Tu fixes tes paumes d'un rouge absurde.

Quelques bruissements dans l'herbe. Le voilà.

- Riku ? Kairi ? Vous êtes là ?

Tu te brises au seul son de sa voix. Tu es conscient que c'est la dernière fois. Tu enfouis ta tête dans tes mains ensanglantées. Tu t'étais juré que tu affronterais son regard. Tu en es tout bonnement incapable.

- Ri… Riku ? Qu'est-ce que… ?! Kairi ? Kairi !!

Tu ne le vois pas mais tu l'imagines se précipiter à ses côtés. Tu l'imagines attraper son visage figé, caresser sa peau gelée… Tu imagines les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues, son visage perdu, sa haine quand il fera le lien entre sa mort et tes mains teintées de la couleur de ton horrible péché.

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu attends. S'il s'était agenouillé, il s'est à présent relevé. Tu perçois ses pas, il avance vers toi. Tu distingues le bout de ses chaussures à travers tes doigts imperceptiblement écartés.

_Quelque chose de chaud s'empare de tes poignets, déplace tes bras, révèle ton visage._ _Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, mais tu pleures. Lui, contrairement à toute attente, ne pleure pas. Tu lèves timidement tes yeux vers les siens. Une lueur de tristesse brille au fond de ses pupilles, mais ses joues restent sèches. Son visage éclairé par la lune lui donne un air angélique. Il noue ses doigts aux tiens, ne te quitte pas du regard. Il ne t'en veut pas. Il ne te demande même pas pourquoi. Tes convictions parties en fumée t'arrachent une grimace de dépit._

_Alors, tu t'agenouilles, tes mains toujours dans les siennes. Tu le supplies de te blâmer, de te tuer._

_Il te répond seulement qu'il t'a pardonné._

_Tu te demandes vaguement si ce n'est pas son moyen à lui de se venger._

_Comme pour te répondre, il caresse avec affection tes cheveux argentés._

_Il a choisi. Il ne te laissera pas t'échapper._

_Peu importe, tu l'as mérité._

**Edit, fin alternative : **_  
_

Quelque chose de chaud s'empare de tes poignets, déplace tes bras, révèle ton visage.

Sora. Evidemment.

Il se tient devant toi, les traits tordus par l'horreur, le regard dur, mais cependant incertain.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Te demande-t-il après t'avoir dévisagé quelques instants en silence.

Tu hoches seulement la tête.

Ses yeux reflètent alors tour à tour l'incompréhension, la peur, le doute, la répulsion, la tristesse, la douleur, et pour finir la folie.

- Kairi…

Un murmure teinté de détresse.

Tu as l'impression que ton cœur est en train de s'empaler sur tes côtes. Tu déglutis; il te regarde toujours.

Tu notes mentalement qu'il a ramassé ton couteau; sa lame te caresse dangereusement les veines du poignet, car il la tient maladroitement entre tes bras et la paume de ses mains.

- Tu es un monstre.

Tu esquisses un sourire peiné.

Un monstre. Oui. Tu en es conscient.

L'entendre de sa bouche, censée être si innocente que c'en est presque absurde, te heurte un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Peut-être que tu l'as perverti. Peut-être que tu l'as sali.

Et peut-être que tu lui as volé sa candeur; ainsi que son seul amour.

Peut-être aussi que tu regrettes amèrement.

Mais rien n'a plus d'importance, hormis ta fin salvatrice qui approche à grands pas.

Il te lâche les poignets, et tu le vois lever le poignard vers toi, un éclat de démence brillant à l'intérieur de ses grandes prunelles océan, autrefois rieuses, pures, magnifiques.

Le glas a sonné pour toi.

Et pour lui aussi, car ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'après t'avoir donné la mort, il se tuera.

* * *

J'ai pas pu résister. Je devais tuer quelqu'un. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Ben voilà, c'est véridique.

Bon par contre, j'ai pas dû tout essayé de faire un truc gore, c'était pour la beauté du geste (les autres fois bon plus d'ailleurs, vu comme ça MDR). Parce que la mort, c'est incroyablement beau et poétique dans mon petit esprit de dépravée. Et puis cette petite histoire là est plus grande, donc ça compense le meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? %)

C'est bizarre quand même cette manie que j'ai de tuer tout le monde. Ca doit en rebuter pas mal x) Bah, on se refait pas, kufufu.


	3. Xemnas, Riku

**Disclaimer :** Ces fous ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'unique propriété de Square-Enix, etc, etc =')

J'avais envie d'écrire ce soir, mais pas assez pour me plonger dans R,L&T, alors j'ai décidé d'updater un peu Disturbance.

Pas de UA cette fois.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**In Xemnas's side**

_**Because you're the god of a shrinking universe **_

**

* * *

**Tu te tiens sur cette grande plate-forme blanche, les bras levés, les yeux rivés sur ton Kingdom Hearts; comme toujours.

Rien ne se reflète à l'intérieur de tes grands yeux dorés, hormis cette lune abstraite en forme de cœur qui te fait face. Elle représente tout pour toi, tes recherches, ton savoir; et puis tes rêves, aussi.

Un mince sourire étire le coin de tes lèvres.

Le dénouement est proche. Tu le sens. Le Porteur de la Keyblade est déjà là, dans ta forteresse. Et tu as déjà perdu deux des trois membres encore vivants de ta précieuse Organisation XIII. Le numéro II et le numéro IX. Xigbar et Luxord. Et Saïx sera sûrement le prochain. Tu te demandes même s'il n'est pas actuellement en train de livrer son dernier combat... Mais même si c'était le cas, à quoi bon t'en soucier ? Tu t'es juste servi d'eux. Tu leur a promis un cœur, et bien sûr, tu comptais respecter ta promesse... D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu désirais par dessus tout devenir un être complet. Mais plus que tout, tu voulais _comprendre_. Comprendre le fonctionnement de cet organe dont tu étais dépourvu. Et pour cela, ils ne t'étaient pas indispensables.

Et puis, de toute façon, tu as ouvert les yeux, Tu as découvert vérité, le véritable savoir; ou du moins, c'est ce que tu crois.

Ils ne t'étaient _vraiment pas_ nécessaires.

Alors, les bras toujours tendus vers le ciel, tu regardes ton précieux Kingdom Hearts partir en lambeaux, avec l'intime conviction que ce n'est pas la fin.

Ton monde si parfait... Brisé... Tu ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient. Ansem, ton ancien maître, et le roi Mickey... Ces pauvres fous ! Non, vraiment, tu n'avais pas prévu tout cela. Mais peu importe. Rien n'est encore perdu. Tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. Ils ne réduiront pas ton royaume des rêves à néant si facilement.

Néanmoins, il faut quand même avouer que tous ces idiots de l'Organisation t'ont bien aidé pour le réaliser, ton Kingdom Hearts. Même les traîtres comme les numéros XI et XII. Et même cet imbécile de numéro VIII, qui s'était lié d'amitié au Simili de l'Elu de la Lumière, indispensable à la création de ton divin royaume...

Tu grimaces.

Amitié. Les Simili ne ressentent rien, alors pourquoi Axel prétendait-il être lié à lui par un sentiment aussi futile et humain ?

Et Roxas... Ce dernier a même été jusqu'à déserter, jusqu'à trahir son propre camp, afin de se prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'une pâle copie du Porteur de la Keyblade.

C'était si vain !

Ils avaient tout faut. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas de cœur.

Et puis, un cœur humain, un vrai, n'est pas dominé par d'aussi belles émotions; il est rongé par la jalousie. Tu es paraît-il le mieux placé pour le savoir; tu es persuadé qu'Ansem t'en voulait de l'avoir surpassé, qu'il t'enviait d'avoir réussi là où lui, il avait échoué. Un cœur peut aussi être rongé par la haine, par le doute, et par l'envie. Les émotions sont violentes et sales. Mais elles nous font nous sentir vivants. Et toi, vulgaire Simili, rejeté à la fois par la Lumière et les Ténèbres, tu n'as donc nul autre choix que celui d'acquérir enfin un cœur.

Tu deviendras le Dieu de ce nouvel univers, de ce monde où ton existence ne seras pas totalement vide de sens. Kingdom Hearts.

Mais il y a cependant quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Car, tu ne sais pas tout, loin de là.

Comme par exemple ce à quoi était dû ces légers picotements dans ta poitrine, après la découverte de chaque nouvelle perte au sein de ton Organisation.

Tu ne t'es même pas aperçu, pendant tout ce temps, que toi aussi, tu pouvais ressentir des émotions.

Tu t'en souviens ? Ce dépit au fond de toi, quand tu t'es rendu compte que, peu à peu, Roxas échappait à ton contrôle; qu'il ne t'avait jamais été totalement servile, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Simili. Cette amertume, quand tu les regardais tous les trois, lui, Axel... _Et Xion._

Sans parler de cette déception, après la trahison de l'Assassin Sublime...

Et lorsque tu songes à la mort de Saïx, ton fidèle bras droit, ton favori... Ne ressens-tu pas cette douleur ardente au plus profond de tes entrailles ? Elle t'incendie, te consume... Ne vois-tu donc pas à quel point, peut-être, tu t'étais attaché à eux ?

Ils faisaient partie de ton Paradis. Tu leur avais donné une raison de vivre; cependant, au final, pour ne pas sombrer, toi aussi, tu avais besoin d'eux.

_Mais tu n'es même pas capable de t'en rendre compte._

- - - - - - - - - -

Tu frissonnes, et baisses soudainement les bras. Parcouru d'un haut le cœur, tu te retournes, fixes le néant d'un air absent.

Tu attends un peu, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que tu t'aperçoives de l'incroyable vide présent en toi depuis déjà quelques bonnes minutes - par vide, tu entends bien sûr plus que d'habitude.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu réalises.

Saïx est mort.

Tu brûles.

Tu es seul maintenant.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tu tombes à genoux.

Ton regard croise une dernière fois celui du Porteur de la Keyblade; ses pupilles pures, résolues. Et puis tu poses les yeux sur l'autre garçon, et tu n'as aucun mal à détecter les Ténèbres ravageuses qui habitent son être.

Ses remords et sa détresse te sont perceptibles comme le Soleil en plein jour; et tu te dis qu'il a mal. Mais toi aussi, tu as mal.

Tu te sens comme si ton cœur venait d'exploser en mille morceaux.

Mais tu n'as _pas_ de cœur... N'est-ce pas ?

Et, au fond, tu as toujours eu mal...

Tu fermes les yeux.

Lentement, tu rejoins alors ton royaume béni, tu fusionnes avec les restes de ton cher Kingdom Hearts.

Ton orgueil, tes souvenirs, et ton espoir insensé sont tout ce qu'ils te restent. A présent tu ne peux qu'attendre et imaginer un monde meilleur, avec _eux_, où tu aurais un cœur, et où tu ne souffrirais plus.

Tu n'es désormais rien de plus que le Dieu d'un univers dévasté, qui n'avait probablement rien compris du tout.

* * *

**In Riku's side**

**_The taste of that pleasure_ **~ Sora

* * *

Tu passes ta main sous son tee-shirt avec une ardeur que tu ne te connaissais plus.

Cependant, hâtif, et lassé par la complexité de son vêtement, tu finis par le déchirer en morceaux.

Tu es pressé. Tu as besoin de le faire tien, tout de suite, maintenant.

Tu caresses sa peau tiède, lisse, indécente. Tu la palpes comme si plus jamais tu n'aurais le loisir de la toucher à nouveau après _ça_.

... Et c'est sûrement le cas, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'en voudra à mort lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits.

Mais tu n'avais pas le choix !

Tu as attendu si longtemps... C'était insupportable.

Alors, finalement, tu as cédé.

Cela fait tellement de temps que tu le désires... Mais il n'a jamais rien remarqué.

Il n'a jamais compris que c'était à cause de ton amour immoral à son égard que tu avais sombré dans les Ténèbres.

Il n'a jamais compris qu'il n'avait fait qu'accentuer ta douleur en mettant tout en œuvre pour te retrouver, en te ramenant sur votre île, en te murmurant des mots idiots et dégoulinant d'une amitié qui ne te suffisait déjà plus... Qui ne t'avait jamais suffit.

Tu fais passer son pendentif en forme de couronne par dessus sa touffe de cheveux châtains, et puis tu défais la boucle de sa ceinture en cuir.

Son corps entier est tendu, rongé par un plaisir inavouable, totalement soumis à tes intentions malsaines.

Tu remarques une nouvelle fois avec plaisir à quel point il a grandi, à quel point il est devenu beau.

Et tu te sens coupable, car tu l'aimes... Mais, justement, parce que tu l'aimes, tu ne reculeras pas.

Même si tu sais très bien que tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.

_Ce jour-là, il y a bien longtemps... Ce paopu... Tu t'en souviens ? En fait, je voulais que tu le partages avec moi, Sora._

_

* * *

_**N/A : **Ah_, _au fait ! J'ai édité le chapitre précédent, et j'ai rajouté une fin alternative (écrite vite fait, j'avoue) à "Kill for forget my pain", à changer avec l'autre à partir de l'italique, où cette fois Riku et Sora finissent par mourir. Spéciale dédi pour toi Duncan ! X)


End file.
